Little Secret
by Phoenix of the Sea
Summary: What did Ren admit to Yoh? How will Yoh take it? YohXRen
1. The Predator and Its Prey Is Spotted

**Little Secret**

Chapter 1-The Predator and Its Prey Is Spotted

Yoh, Horohoro (I'm gonna call him Trey), Anna, Manta, and Ryu were all sitting around watching TV, waiting for Ren to come home from his date with Rosy, a shaman girl that asked him out a week ago. Ren's parents and Jun went on a vacation to America.

"Welcome back to Who Wants to Win a Lamp," The host said. "So far, Lisa's up to a light bulb and a lamp shade. The next question is: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? A. 45, B. The World May Never Know, C. 156.000, or D. The Number of Seconds it takes For a Baby to Talk?"

"That's easy," Yoh said. "It's D!"

"It's B, Yoh," Ren said.

"When did you get here dude?" Trey asked.

"I've been here for the past hour," Ren said.

"So how was the date?" Asked Yoh.

"It was terrib…Terrific." Ren lied.

"So when's the next date?" Manta asked.

"There won't be a next date," Ren growled, running upstairs to his apartment room. The shamans' spirits moved out of the way as Ren stormed through.

Downstairs in the living room, Yoh decided to go upstairs to talk to Ren about the situation. Did he say something wrong to Rosy? Did they FINALLY figure out that they were very different from each other?

Yoh stood at the door and before he could even knock, Ren yelled, "Come in."

Yoh sweat dropped. Before he went in, Amidamaru asked, "Do you think you'll need assistance, Master Yoh?"

"No," Ren said. "I want to talk to him alone."

Yoh shrugged his shoulders and entered through the door. There, Ren lied on his bed with his arms cross and the look that said 'I'm-gonna-kill-somebody'. Yoh lied next to him and tried his best to pacify Ren.

"Hey buddy," Yoh greeted. "What's the matter?"

"Rosy broke up with…No, actually, I ruined her evening after saying something," Ren said.

"What's that?" Yoh asked. Ren paused Yoh. He quickly grabbed his Kwan doe and made Yoh almost pee himself. "W-w-w-what are ya doing?"

Ren hurled it through the door, making Manta, Anna, Trey, Ryu, Tokageroh, Amidamaru, Corey, and Bason scream.

"THAT DOOR'S COMING OUT OF YOUR RENT!" Anna screamed as Trey and Ryu dragged her away from the door.

"I DON'T PAY RENT!" Ren reminded her.

"Okay," Yoh said. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was…um…that I was…"

"Yes…?"

"Gay," Ren said. Yoh inched away about two centimeters when Ren wasn't looking. "And I'm in love!" Ren smiled. Oh my…this wasn't Ren! He was possessed!

"It's nice to see you loosen up," Yoh said. "Is this how you act when no ones looking?"

"Exactly!" Ren said. He was possessed by a fairy!

"About this crush," Yoh said, "who is it? Is it someone I know?"

"Of course silly-nilly," Ren said. What the hell did he just call me, thought Yoh. "It's you!"

O.o!

543

Phoenix-What will Yoh say? Will Anna help him? What will Ren do just to get to Yoh? Review to see.

You-Phoenix, you need rest. You type for the whole day and you've made the crappiest things I've ever read.

Phoenix-:**Hysterical Glare: **You take that back!

You-No! That's it, I'm not reviewing!

Phoenix-O.O;; :**Bows to your feet**: Your Majesty…


	2. The Predator and Its First Competitor

Chapter 2-The Predator and His _FIRST _Competitor

The next morning after a restless sleep, Yoh and the others sat at the table eating while the spirits loomed around.

"Where's Ren?" Trey asked.

"He's still sleeping," Manta said.

"Yoh," Anna said, shooting her cold look at him, "go get him."

"SAY WHAT?" Yoh screamed.

"What's wrong with you Yoh?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing," Yoh said.

"Come on," Anna said. "Go get 'em and tell him that he IS paying for that door!"

Yoh reluctantly climbed the stair and opened Ren's door. He armed himself with a bokuto (Wooden sword) just in case. When he entered the room, Ren lunged at him and wrapped his arms and legs around Yoh's body in pink pajamas.

"Yoh!" Ren screamed. "Morning!"

O.o;;

"Well hi Ren…" Yoh greeted, trying to pry Ren off of him.

"Did'ja have a nice rest," Ren asked. Before Yoh could answer, Ren kissed him on the forehead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yoh ran downstairs sweating, yelling and pointing upstairs. "Ren…pink pajamas…silly nilly!" He sputtered.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked, popping into the kitchen out of nowhere.

"Everybody look at his…" Yoh said, pointing at his pajamas, but one problem: they were green now! Yoh's jaw dropped to the ground like a cartoon (like Looney Tunes).

"They're green," Ryu said, "so what? Green is my favorite color."

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-But…" Yoh stuttered.

"Relax Yoh," Ren said. "There's no reason to be so overdramatic over my pajamas."

Later on that day, Yoh tried to avoid Ren as much as he could as Anna, Ryu, and Trey went shopping with the spirits. The shamans had their tombs.

Yoh met Manta in the kitchen to talk to him.

"Manta," Yoh whispered.

"What?" Manta asked out loud.

"Sshh!" Yoh growled. "Not so loud."

"Why not?" Manta asked.

"Because," Yoh replied, "we gotta talk about Ren. He's a fairy!"

"He grants wishes?" Manta asked. DARN HIM AND HIS FAIRLY ODDPARENTS OBSESSION!

"No!" Yoh said. "He's a rainbow lover!"

"Everybody likes the colors of the rainbow Yoh," Manta said.

"No!" Yoh growled. "He's g..."

"Hey guys," Ren greeted.

Yoh picked Manta off of the ground and hugged him. "You're the cutest guy I've ever met Manta!" Yoh screamed.

"What the heck are you doing?" Manta whispered.

"Play along," Yoh said. He looked at Ren and saw him glaring. Maybe this would've taken his attention off of Yoh.

That night at Manta's house

Manta slept in his bed peacefully until woke up from a bad dream. Then he saw a shadow run across his room. He his under his cover with one eye peeking. Next, a figure with a horn appeared at the foot of his bed.

"Time to go runt!" The figure said.

Manta reached for his lamp and turned the light on.

"Oh," Manta sighed, "it's only you Ren.

Ren whipped the lamp with the thick rope he had in his hand and tackled Manta.

At Yoh and Anna's house the next day

"Have anyone seen Manta?" Yoh asked. "I called his house and his mom said he wasn't home."

"How _odd_," Ren said. "Manta's missing and no one knows where he is!"

"I'll go look for the little man," Ryu said.

"Not without me," Anna said.

"Me neither!" Yoh screamed.

"No way," Anna said. "It's spring cleaning and someone's got do it!"

"But…" Yoh groaned and was interrupted.

"I SAID REN, TREY, AND YOU WERE CLEANING, GOT IT?" Anna screamed. "AND JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T GO SCREWING AROUND, WE'RE TAKING AMIDAMARU, BASON, AND COREY!"

Yoh slumped to the ground and Ren's shadow loomed over him.

321

Phoenix-I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. The Predator and Its SECOND Competitor

Chapter 3-The Predator and Its SECOND Competitor is Spotted

Yoh looked up and saw the return of OOC Ren and freaked out.

"TREY!" Yoh screamed.

"Dude," Trey groaned from behind Ren. "I'm right here."

"Oh," Yoh sighed.

"So who gets what room?" Trey asked, looking reluctant to clean as Yoh if he wasn't being hunted by Ren.

"I'll get the downstairs," Yoh began, "and you two will get the upstairs, okay?"

Trey immediately walked upstairs without a response and Ren's eyes went chibi-ish. Aw hell…

"But Yoh," Ren cried. "I can't work if we're separated."

Yoh just glared at him and growled, "Just go upstairs and clean!"

"You're hot when you're angry," Ren said, nearing in on Yoh's face.

How would Yoh get Ren to go upstairs and leave him alone? Oh no…He would even do the _impossible_. The one thing that Yoh would never let Ren (in this state) do.

"If you go upstairs, clean, and leave me alone for the rest of the week," Yoh sighed, "I'll give you the privilege of sleeping next to me in the living room tonight."

"Not just tonight," Ren haggled. "But for the whole week!"

"Fi…"

ZOOM!

Ren was gone in a flash and all Yoh could hear was Ren yelling at Trey. "YOU CALL THAT CLEAN?" and "SCRUB HARDER!" and "PINESOL MY ASS!" and "THE STAIN WON'T COME OUT! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

BOOM!

"Now we need a new tub…"

O.o;;

Later on the day, Yoh sat around exhausted on the couch as he finished the downstairs. He looked down at the ground and saw a piece of popcorn. Just to be tidy, Yoh bent over to picked it up until…

GRAB! (Corny sound effects, yes)

Yoh's eyes twitched as Ren's right hand was on Yoh's butt. Ren was GROPING Yoh!

"You missed a spot," Ren said.

"YOU GROPED ME!" Yoh screamed.

"I did what?" Ren asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Look at where your hand is!" Yoh screamed.

Trey walked in the living room and saw the two arguing. He also saw where Ren's hand was. He barfed onto the floor and Yoh noticed something…

"Is that the Febreeze you just threw up?" He asked Trey.

"It was my little secret," Trey said, getting back up. "But that's not the point! You're on my man Ren!"

Trey's gay?

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" Yoh screamed at Trey.

"He's in denial," Ren smiled.

"AM NOT YOU **(BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP)**!" Yoh screamed.

"Ren," Trey said, "I challenge you to a Housewife Duel!"

Housewife duel?

"Come to me Mop!" Ren called, making a metallic mop appear in his hand.

"Come to me Vacuum!" Trey called, making a metallic vacuum appears in his hand.

"Come to me Escape!" Yoh said, trying to escape until Ren tied him to the couch.

Trey started the vacuum and raised it over Ren's head, only to suck up his Alfalfa horn. Ren was able to twist around and stuff the mop in Trey's mouth. Yoh slipped away from the couch and went between the two.

"Stop you guys!" He shouted. "We can handle this like men…even women if you prefer."

"You're right Yoh," Ren said.

…

SMACK!

"REN!" Yoh screamed as Trey fell to the ground unconscious.

Ren ignored Yoh and carried Trey out to the garbage can and rolled it down a hill to the dump.

"No one will ever know," Ren said, but then he looks at you. "THEN YOU SHALL DIE!"

QUICK! HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW BEFORE REN COMES AFTER YOU!


	4. The Prey's Defense Mechanism

Chapter 4-The Prey's Defense Mechanism

After Ren was done chasing the people who reviewed (thank you), he came back to see Yoh still standing there in the living room. You think by now he would try to run away or something!

"I can't!" Yoh yelled at the author in a moment of monologue. "He got me in shackles!"

O.o;;

So anyways, the helpless Yoh was now stuck with Ren. Could this possible mean yaoi? (RAPE! n.n)

"It's kinda quiet in here, Yoh," Ren moaned.

"I like it quiet," Yoh said sweating as Ren came closer to him. "Let's keep it quiet until Anna and Ryu comes back!"

"_IF _they come back," Ren said.

"Wait! You did something to Manta, didn't you?"

Ren whistled softly until he was close enough to Yoh to passionately kiss him. They slowly began to make out for five minutes until Yoh pulled away.

"WAIT A DARN MINUTE! I SAID ONLY FOR TONIGHT!"

Ren began to laugh.

T-T

"What're you laughing about, yaoi-boy?"

"It's funny," Ren said. "I thought you'd be complaining about the making-out part! Did little Yoh-we-oh-we love the seme's kiss?"

O.O;;

"One, I DIDN'T LIKE THE KISS. Two, YOU ARE NOT THE SEME!"

"Fine, I'll be the uke!"

"NO, NO, NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU BECAUSE I''M NOT GAY YOU FLIPPIN' FRUIT LOOP!"

**-AWKWARD SILENCE-**

Ren's head bowed in shame. Slowly, he turned around and sadly marched away. When Yoh tried to call him back, Ren just ran. Listening closely, you could hear sobbing.

As desperate as Yoh was to get away from Ren, he just couldn't make the boy sad and leave it alone. He sighed and grabbed a bobby pin out of his hair. He began picking at the lock of the shackles and freed himself. He then began to march up the stairs, quickly having second thoughts.

_IT'S A TRICK!_

_NO, REN DESERVES AN APOLOGY!_

_NOO! HE'S GONNA RAPE YOU!_

_NO! HE'S TOO SHORT TO RAPE ME!_

_WHAT IF HIS MEMBER'S BIGGER THAN YOUR'S?_

_THEN THAT'S A RISK I'LL HAVE TO TAKE!_

And finally, Yoh was upstairs at Ren's door. Though the door was broken (even more), Yoh still knocked.

"Go away!" Ren's voice screamed.

"I'm coming in!"

"The door's locked!"

"And it's broken!"

Yoh got through the door with simple ease and found Ren, kneeling before his bed with his head on it, sobbing. When Yoh had gotten close, Ren turned around and tried to swat his 'uke' away.

"GO AWAY!" Ren screamed, showing his red eyes to Yoh.

"Get up, you emo!" Yoh screamed, picking his lover up by both arms. "You're gonna stop crying, and stop crying now!"

"No! You hurt my feelings and badly! I HATE BEING CALLED A FRUIT LOOP!"

Yoh sighed as he quickly thought of a plan to make this boy stop crying. He knew he was going to regret it, but this was for his friend...

"Ren…"

"What?"

"_I'm a little teapot short and stout…_"

Ren look at his beloved with a skeptical look.

"_Here is my handle…_"

Yoh took Ren right hand and place it on his buttocks.

"_Here is my spout…_"

I think you know where the other hand went.

Ren's eyes widened as Yoh went in for a soft kiss. Yoh twirled a bit and backed up towards the bed so he would be on the bottom, just as Ren dreamed.

Without word, they said to each other, "I love you…"

Is this the end? FAR FROM IT!


End file.
